


【毒埃】失眠之夜

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie fucks himself, M/M, Masturbation, Tentacle Sex, a sleeplessness night
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *Eddie失眠了，他得找个方法让自己睡着。*自慰梗，有点Eddie和Eddie





	【毒埃】失眠之夜

 

Eddie失眠了，并没有什么特殊的原因，这种事偶尔确实会发生。他在床上悄悄翻了个身，掰过床头的闹钟眯着眼睛瞧了瞧，然后又叹了口气翻回了原来的姿势。天花板上的夹层里，水汩汩地在管道里流过。他闭上眼睛，咂了咂嘴，并拢腿，把手好好搭在腹部。他试图睡着，但窗外却又响起了几声猫叫。

Eddie绝望地睁开眼睛，张着嘴做了个深呼吸。他想了想，劲量放缓动作地把手从被子里伸出来，伸到枕头和床头的缝里开始摸索自己的手机。手机屏幕的亮光在几乎漆黑的夜晚太过闪亮，照得Eddie整个脸皱了起来。他调暗了屏幕，快速刷着推特，想找点什么无聊的东西看一看，但不仅没用，盯久了屏幕还让他眼角发酸，更没了舒适入眠的感觉。如果是以前，他或许会去听听ASMR，但现在不行。Venom讨厌这个，他对声音比人类敏感得多，特别是这种贴着鼓膜传进来的声音，形容起来说是就像人类讨厌指甲抓黑板的声音一样。

Eddie不想吵醒他，此时他的另一半正在他的体内睡得正香。但他自己又无事可做，大脑甚至在关掉手机后开始自动分析起刚才看过的新闻，不能更糟。

Eddie又慢慢翻了个身，他维持着曲着腿的动作盯着被微风吹得飘起一角的窗帘。所有的感官在安静的黑夜中慢慢放大，包括他腿间沉甸甸的阴茎。

于是他朝自己的底裤里伸了一只手，打算调整下摆放的位置。他也确实很久没自己照顾自己了，Venom在这事上替他做了很久。而不同于Venom光滑的表面，他的手指粗糙有些茧子，在久违地抚摸了一下自己温暖的肉柱后他咬着下唇不可避免地从喉咙深处发出一声喟叹。

于是他悄悄撸动了两下，但当他的阴茎充血抬起头的时候他很快又开始觉得无趣起来。撸动的动作太过单一，他的手指无法同时揉捏到自己的囊袋。他抠刮着龟头下的缝隙，指甲给自己了一些疼痛，但这不够。他想起Venom，他喜欢Venom带给他的危险，在看到对方把自己脆弱的柱身含在嘴里，玩弄地擦过那些锐利到能轻而易举切断骨头的牙齿后，在他呼吸急促地反手抠进身后的床头时，Venom会用有着细密倒刺的舌头猛地一下从他的囊底舔上他的马眼。他发红的阴茎带着略微疼痛的瘙痒弹在他的肚子上，他会尖叫地射出来，而Venom会喂他吃下自己的精液以及更多的东西，那些未知的属于Venom的东西。他天生是喜欢危险的，Venom在这点上就像打开了他的开关，白天当着记者挑衅着那些干坏事的大人物，晚上在床上吮吸着那根能随时刺穿他上颚骨的有着利爪的手指。

Venom当然不会伤害他，但偶尔地他也想要一些伤口，并不会真的感到多少疼痛，更多的是那急速愈合下的麻痒。

Eddie觉得自己的后穴开始湿了。他的臀部分泌汗水将他的底裤粘在了皮肤上，他的大腿摩擦着将布料嵌进了臀缝里。

“Venom……”Eddie把脸埋进枕头里悄悄呼唤着。但他并不想把Venom弄醒，这是个安静的晚上，属于他一个人的美妙夜晚。

就像Venom能在他熟睡的时候用他的身体自由行动一样，Venom也在他们的一次交合中把自己身体的控制权给了Eddie。只要Eddie想，他便能将粘液从自己的身体里抽出来。Venom也是绝好的他的记忆的放映机，让那些他可能忘掉细节的回忆变得历历在目。

于是Eddie翻着趴在了床上。细小的黑色触手绕着他析了出来，他随着触手撕开他底裤的动作耸动着撅起了臀部，压低了腰。他的会阴和布料接触发痒，他想拿掉，但触手将他的手绑住别到了身后。那湿滑的粘液抚摸着他的臀肉，像是变成了一个手掌将其狠掐着掰开，露出一张一合的后穴。Eddie呻吟了一声，得到了拍在他屁股上的一巴掌。他缩了一下但又往后送了送，紧接着便是第二下，第三下。在第四下的时候细小的触手蛮狠地钻进他的还未扩张的穴肉，令他咬着枕头吐出更多的喘息。他故意延迟了身体的自愈速度，粘液抚摸过他通红的开始变得有些火辣辣的臀瓣就像冰凉的布盖了上去，让他的腰彻底软在了床上。

“Venom……”他又悄悄呼唤道。细小的触手在他的后穴里抽插着做着扩张，绑缚他的触手则牵引着他的一只手，让他的手指也一起加入到这开发他身体的快乐之中。Eddie还是第一次给自己这么做，Venom就像是霸占玩具的孩子头头一样总是喜欢将开发他的乐趣自己吞下。

Eddie蹭了蹭脖子上的汗，在犹豫了一下后，把手指探了进去，穴口一张一合仿佛在吮吸着。这奇妙的感觉令他闭上眼吐息着仰起了脖子，更多的粘液从他的身体里析了出来，在他的脸颊边汇聚了起来。Eddie根据回忆估算着最适合自己的尺寸，他让粘液变成了一根假阳具，然后舔着嘴又贪心地让那东西变得更大了一点。

粘液掐着他的后勃颈，强迫他翻了个仰躺在了床上。他舔着那根送到他嘴边的阴茎上的筋络，舌头学着Venom对他做过的在马眼上打转。他轻咬着那东西，像是挑衅一样笑着。于是粘液掰开了他的嘴，惩罚地把阴茎顶了进去。他因此蜷曲起了脚趾，并往自己的肠道里塞了第二根手指。在那里面那根细小的触手融化变成了好似润滑剂的东西，粘粘在他的手指之间，湿滑地在抽送中顺着他的手掌流了出来，躺到了发痒的囊袋上。

后穴里开始传来扑哧扑哧的水声，Eddie顿了一下，他有些紧张。但Venom似乎并没有醒。

准备好的肉穴渐渐饥饿地需要更粗的东西填进去，但Eddie还没完全掌握控制粘液的技巧，顶在他入口的阴茎并不像记忆里那样完全硬挺。他着急地在记忆里搜索着，然后他仿佛进入Venom的记忆。Venom以这个姿势操过他很多次，他看着躺在床上的自己全身通红，双乳在被揉捏间变得肿胀，挺翘的乳头分泌出乳汁一样的黑色粘液，而触手将那些东西送到他的嘴里，他毫不犹豫地吮吸着，在触手在他的嘴里扩大变成了另一根阴茎的形状的时候挤出满足的呻吟。他看见自己双腿被掰开到了胸口的时候自己的身体期待地弓起，他听见自己撒娇一样的喘息，舔着红润水亮的嘴唇催促着索要更多。Eddie完全不记得自己能发出这样的声音，他的脸颊发红，耳朵发热。他仿佛是陷在了Venom的记忆里，他低头看见躺在自己面前的自己将腿环上了他的腰，黑色的阴茎抵在暴露的穴口。他咽了咽口水，那喘息一遍又一遍击打着他的耳膜，比他看过的任何一个色情片都要冲击着他的心脏，令他的头皮舒爽的发麻。

“Venom……”他们同时呼唤。

Eddie呢喃着甚至混着一丝啜泣。他将黑色的阴茎插进了自己的后穴，他感到那有力的抽插击打着他身体里敏感的那一点，而同时他的阴茎像是被什么湿润温暖包裹，在他抽离的时候吮吸着将他越拉越深。

他看着记忆里的自己和Venom热烈的亲吻。

“Venom！”Eddie也顾不上吵醒对方。他不想要这个，自己操自己实在太奇怪了。他摇着头想要他的另一半紧紧抱住他，他也想要一个吻，只有Venom能给他的让他脑髓颤栗的吻。他甚至开始嫉妒起记忆里的自己。

他射了出来，记忆迅速褪去，更多的空虚笼罩着他。

然后他听见了一声低沉的笑声。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请给这边或者lof留个小心心吧嘿嘿嘿


End file.
